The present invention concerns that of a new and improved utility trailer that includes a main compartment, an aft compartment, a hitch and jack assembly to attach it to a vehicle, and a number of components that will assist an individual in both shredding brush and branches as needed and also removing the resulting residue quickly and easily with use of various control boxes attached to the utility trailer.